


Confessions and kisses.

by accuraterate



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Confession, Kisses, M/M, gaycraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accuraterate/pseuds/accuraterate
Summary: Theo decides to tell about his feelings.





	Confessions and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I've finally decided to post my old works here in ao3. I will be posting chapter by chapter, and these are clearly #gaycraft - fics haha!  
> I don't know how often I'll post because some of the chapters need to be fixed a bit! And sorry for any grammar mistakes and fails because English is not my first language.

Sunlight caressed Theo's face. It was early morning and he was first one to be awake. He sat down on the balcony and tried to think a way to tell Adam his feelings. But first, he needed to make excuse why he was in Adam's room. Theo, and Adam both knew that there was something between them which would not be classified as friendship. And the singer knew that today is the day to make things clear. He was in love with Adam Anderson. Theo heard groans coming from the room. The rustling of fresh sheets drifted in Theo's ears.  
"Did I leave the balcony door open last night?" murmured Adam by itself. Theo saw his opportunity and walked in. He saw half naked Adam lying in his bed and watching him confused. "No my dear, you did not leave the balcony door open. It was me." Theo said. Adam still had confused expression in his face. "May I ask, what do you even do here Theo?" - "Last night I thought life and relationships. And how do they work." Theo said. Adam's confused face changed into more confused expression. "Theo, what's wrong? Why you here?" -"I am here because I thought our relationship." Theo sat down on the bed next to Adam. He adjusted himself to face Adam face to face.  
Adam's heart beat faster than ever when he realised what was going on. "I know for sure that after this nothing will be same anymore. But I take this risk." Theo took a grip of Adam's cheeks and searched his lips with his. He looked for the entrance, and Adam's lips finally gave it to him. Adam's hands started to roam Theo's arms. "We should not do this, but I don't really mind" Adam whispered quietly. His hands still roaming along Theo's delicate body. Theo sighed and let a small moan escape from his mouth. "Do you even know how long I've been dreaming about this?" Theo whispered. "I know, a long time. Because I have too." Adam answered and caressed Theo's beautiful hair. "Actually I have loved you since day one. I have just been too shy to admit it" Adam continued and smiled to the singer. Theo smiled back and took Adam's hand on his. "Actually, Pete and Lael said to me a few days ago that you have been acting weird around me. And boys being boys they were like "Theo definitely likes you, Adam!" I was red as the firetruck." Adam laughed and caressed Theo's beautiful face.  
"Have I really been weird around you?" Theo asked and turned bright red. "You're always weird, and I am quite lovestruck too so, I can't really tell you." Adam laughed.  
Theo's phone buzzed and the singer took it from his pocket. "Lael says 'Breakfast is getting cold, get your asses here'-" Theo read the message. "Do they know you are here?" Adam asked. "Um, Lael might saw me entering here earlier," Theo answered. "Oh boy, we really might hear about this," Adam said, stood up and searched a pair of trousers and a nice black polo shirt. "You are hot Anderson," Theo said and watched his mate get dressed. "I know, Hutchcraft." Adam smirked and kissed Theo.


End file.
